


Don't Be Shy Love

by Emejig16



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009!phan, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, M/M, Phanfiction, shower sex sort of, shy!Dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 21:28:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3784879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emejig16/pseuds/Emejig16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan walks in on Phil in the shower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Be Shy Love

**Author's Note:**

> This fic, as well as all of my others were originally posted on tumblr.

 

Dan could be so shy sometimes.

Everything he did with Phil was timid: his soft caresses and gentle kisses, the slightl stutter in his speech whenever he wanted to ask him something, and the constant blush that stained his cheeks whenever he was with him. 

Phil thought it was the most adorable thing ever. He just wanted to engulf him in his arms and pull his body close, and just tell him to relax. He really didn’t have to be so apprehensive around him.

After all, they were dating now; He was his and didn’t have to be so bashful about it. 

Phil made it his mission to get Dan to have a little bit more confidence with him. Wether it was as simple as letting him ask whatever sex related question he had or trying to coax him into just giving some of those things a try.

Their most recent encounter, and Phil’s next opportunity, was when Dan accidentally walked in on him taking a shower.

Dan had been lazing around his laptop when he decided that he should probably take a shower before it got really late; It was already almost twelve. He’d kind of just gotten up and walked to the bathroom, completely forgetting that Phil had mentioned something about going to take a shower  a little over ten minutes ago.

Dan opened the door to the bathroom, and walked in completely oblivious to the sound of the rushing water of the shower. It wasn’t until Phil said something that he noticed.

"Dan?" Phil questioned, opening the shower door slightly.

"Phil! Oh jeeze, I- um-I oh my gosh I’m sorry." Dan said turning a deep shade of red and turning away from him. "I’m sorry, I didn’t realize you were… I was coming to take a shower and I didn’t, I’m sorry. Dan rambled.

Phil shrugged and let out a soft chuckle, “It’s okay Dan; I don’t mind.” 

"I’m so sorry. I’ll just go wait for you to be done." Dan said shuffling back over to the door.

"Wait Dan." Phil called. "You don’t have to wait. You can join me." Phil proposed.

"In t-the shower? You mean, me shower with you?" Dan said blushing again. _He’d never showered with someone before_.

"Of course silly! I mean, only if you want to."

"Okay." Dan said biting his lip, stilling standing there awkwardly.

"Well, com’on then." Phil said with a smile, opening the shower door a little wider.

Dan stripped out of his clothing, leaving them in a neat pile. He turned to Phil, who was staring at him. Then it occurred to him that he’d essentially just stripped in front of Phil, causing his cheeks to heat up. 

"Don’t be so shy love." Phil commented as he stepped over to make room for Dan. "It’s not like I haven’t seen this much of you before." He said with a wink, causing Dan’s blush to deepen once again. 

Phil giggled as he pulled Dan under the warm stream of water. He wrapped his arms around Dan’s wet torso, bringing his body flush against his chest. Dan buried has face into Phil’s chest for a moment. Phil kissed his forehead, causing a Dan to giggle softly.

"See, this isn’t so bad." Phil said letting go of Dan.

"Yeah." Dan agreed, looking up at Phil with a warm smile. "Can I kiss you?" Dan asked in a hushed tone.

"You don’t have to ask." Phil commented. He cupped Dan’s cheeks and looked him in the eye. "Next time, just do it." He mumbled before pressing his lips against Dan’s.

Dan placed his hands on Phil’s arms, squeezing them slightly, as he melted into Phil’s lips, sliding his tongue along the inside of Phil’s mouth.

"How about you let me wash you?" Phil asked, pulling away. He let go of Dan and picked up the shower gel.

"Uhm okay." Dan agreed softly.

He tensed slightly as he felt Phil place the cool shower gel on his chest. Dan relaxed, allowing Phil to lather and rub the suds over his chest, into his armpits, up and down his arms and along the ridge of his shoulders.

Dan couldn’t help but feel like he was getting pampered. He groaned softly as he felt Phil work the soap into his shoulders, giving him a soft massage.

"Is this alright?" Phil hummed into Dan’s ear.

 _'S nice, Phil,”_  Dan murmured, focusing on the feeling of Phil’s hands on his shoulders. 

"You’re so tense love." Phil replied. 

"I-I’m sorry." Dan said turning pink again.

"Don’t be, just let go." Phil mumbled into the crook of Dan’s neck. "Focus on the water, and everything that isn’t your thoughts." Phil let his hands slide down from Dan’s shoulder, over his lather-coated stomach, and all the way down to wrap around his cock.

Dan gasped. “Phil?” He murmured.

"Relax." Phil urged in a soothing tone, giving his cock a few gentle strokes. He kissed Dan lovingly. Phil pulled away and kissed along Dan’s jawline, causing him to hiss.

As Phil kissed Dan, he slid his fingers over the head of Dan’s cock. He brought his other hand to Dan’s hip, allowing his wet-finger tips to brush over the skin, causing Dan to shiver. He let his thumb linger around the base of his cock, swiping them over his balls.

“ _Oh, Phil_.” Dan moaned softly. His thighs tensed, and he tilted his head back rolling his hips forward into Phil’s hand, giving Phil full access to his neck, where he directed a series of kisses and light nibbles.

Phil smirked. “You can be louder.” He purred, picking up the pace. Phil ran his hand up and down Dan’s cock, teasing the tip with his thumb and forefinger. “In fact, I _know_ you can be louder.” He added, twisting his wrist down as he slid down the base again. 

Dan’s hips jerked forward as he let out a shaky breath, the steam of the shower suddenly choking him, as the pleasure flowed through every limb in an uncontrollable wash.

“Phil,” he gasped loud enough to be heard. “Jesus. Oh, God.”

"That’s more like it." Phil said with a satisfied chuckle. He paused to lather up his hands again.

Dan pursed his lips against he shower spray, mouth parting to feel warm drops on his tongue as he tried to steady his breathing. 

"You okay there?” Phil teased, kissing up the side of Dan’s neck, as he redirected his attention back to Dan’s cock.

Dan wasn’t even close to being ready enough for Phil’s wet hand to be around his cock again.

"Barely." Dan choked out, rolling his hips.

Phil giggled again, as he slowed down his strokes to give Dan a moment to recollect himself.

"What about you?" Dan panted.

"Don’t worry about it." Phil murmured, licking the shell of Dan’s ear.

"Are you sure?" Dan questioned. Phil could feel Dan’s fingers, dancing along the lower part of his stomach, as if trying to decide wether or not to go lower. 

“ _Are you?_ " Phil responded, trying to get Dan to just go for whatever he wanted to do to him.

Dan bit his lip, as he ran his hand along Phil’s hard cock and gripped it. He gave it a couple of strokes, before letting go of it and placing his hands on Phil’s bum, pulling his body into his.

Phil leaned forward, pressing his lips to Dan’s, moving slightly against him. Dan shivered. Dan gently squeezed Phil’s bum, as he sighed into the kiss, allowing Phil to push his back against the cool shower door.

Phil pulled away from Dan and rested his forehead against his, as he ground his hips into Dan’s rougher and harder. He kissed him hungrily, slipping his tongue into Dan’s mouth. They gasped for air in between kisses, as their hips collided. Dan tugged roughly on Phil’s hips.

Dan let out a small whimper, as Phil moved his lips to his neck. Phil breathed on Dan’s neck, before latching his mouth onto Dan’s neck, sucking gingerly. 

Dan let out a throaty moan, involuntarily bucking his hips up. Phil moaned as he pushed his body into Dan’s harder. He moved back up to Dan’s mouth, and they started hungrily kissing each other.

Dan let his hands fall back down to Phil’s arse, moving his hips against him. Phil thrusted his hips into Dan, making Dan groan and move back against him.

 “We…need to do this more often.” Dan gasped out.

Phil moaned against him. “Definitely.” Phil said, letting his weight press onto Dan. He reattached his lips to Dan’s neck again, as they rubbed against each other roughly.

“C-close.” Dan murmured, feeling his body shake and release under Phil. He groaned, his voice croaking, as he clutched onto Phil’s lower back. Dan shuddered hard as he thrusted into Phil, cumming hard against Phil’s stomach as he rolled into Phil.

Phil followed shortly, letting out a deep purr from the back of his neck. He thrusted into Dan as rode out his high, panting and shaking slightly. He kissed Dan softly before he unpinned him.

"Well, that was unexpected.” Phil said, causing Dan to break out in a fit of giggles.

Dan was still very flustered. “I’m sorry. I just really wanted to do that.” Dan said looking away shyly.

"Don’t you even think about apologizing," Phil said kissing Dan again. "That was so fucking hot." He picked up the shampoo bottle to wash Dan’s hair for him.

"Sorry." Dan said again, blushing for the umpteenth time.

Phil laughed, “Stop being so adorable.” He poured the shampoo into his hand, and slowly started massaging it into Dan’s hair. Dan leaned into him as he massaged his scalp and ruffled his hair.

Dan giggled again.

Phil brought him under the water, covering his eyes as he washed the shampoo out. Dan sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair. 

Dan turned and kissed Phil, resting his arms on his shoulders, “Thank you for letting me shower with you.”

Phil chuckled. “Anytime love. Let’s get out of here before we turn to prunes.”

"Okay." Dan said letting go of Phil.

They turned off the water and stepped out of the shower, and dried themselves off. 

"Your skin is so perfect." Phil commented as Dan wrapped his towel around his waist.

Dan blushed. “Thanks. You’re so perfect.” He added, sliding his hand into Phil’s.

Phil kissed Dan’s cheek. ”Also next time, don’t be so gentle. I don’t mind a few marks.” He said, eyeing the ones he left on Dan.

"Really?" Dan questioned, squeezing his hand in excitement.

Phil nodded, and Dan kissed his neck, biting down and sucking to try and leave a mark.

"Not now!" Phil commented with a giggle.

"What? I thought you didn’t like it when I was shy?" Dan asked with a smirk.

Phil rolled his eyes, and let himself be dragged out of the bathroom into his bedroom by Dan. Once Dan had pushed him onto the bed and was hovering above him, he couldn’t complain. 

"Don’t worry, this time I won’t be shy. " Dan purred. 


End file.
